


You Are My Sunshine

by minerva_winchester



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Daisy is deaf, Get Together, M/M, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 22:43:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6060864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minerva_winchester/pseuds/minerva_winchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the tumblr prompt: "my super important papers are in my backpack so I need to commandeer your umbrella please and thank you” college au.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are My Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> I know nothing about robotics or deafness or anything like that so I apologise for any glaring errors.

It was the week before finals and Eggsy had spent the day in the library finishing his assignment that he had to hand in first thing tomorrow morning and studying for finals that were fast approaching.

 

He was proud that he had made it this far into his degree. He spent hours at the library when he wasn’t at class and Roxy, whom he had met at orientation, was a massive help. She let him stay at her apartment until all hours studying when they had assessment on or even just hanging out when he needed a reminder that there were people his age out there. They were in there final year and Roxy had readily agreed when he had tentatively asked whether he could leave his computer and notes at her place, since he was there so often anyway and when he was home he wanted to devote his time to his little flower. Unfortunately Roxy had a family emergency and had had to leave the library early meaning Eggsy didn’t have a lift. And it was raining.

 

More accurately it was pissing down like God had just broken the seal after a great night out. And Eggsy stood at the door of library staring out into it wondering if it was going to let up anytime soon. Lifting his eyes to the sky Eggsy was met with dark clouds spreading out as far as he could see.

 

Groaning Eggsy glanced around trying to see if a covered route had magically appeared to get him to the Underground. Just as he was about to give up a well-dressed gentleman rounded the corner, a massive umbrella shielding his, frankly gorgeous, suit from the weather. With no one else around braving the weather Eggsy made a dash towards the gentleman skidding as he made it under the umbrella, bag safely tucked under his jacket.

 

The man didn’t even stop simply turning his head toward Eggsy saying a polite “hello”, as he continued on at the same pace as before.

 

“’ello bruv,” and because him mum didn’t raise no arsehole, “thanks for this”.

 

“You’re quite welcome, I presume you’re protecting text books under that jacket?”

 

“Computer and hand-written notes, I’ve fucked if I lose either you know.”

 

The man hummed in agreeance. “I’m Harry by the way.”

 

“Eggsy,” he replied smiling up at the man, Harry, it suited him Eggsy realised.

 

“Did your parents just straight up name you Harry or did they go for Henry or Harrison so they had something to yell at you when you dicked about.”

 

Harry laughed, loud and delighted.

 

“I don’t think anyway has ever asked me that before, certainly not in those words.”

 

Eggsy just kept grinning at Harry, his voice was teasing and fond so the younger man knew he wasn’t upset or offended.

 

“My parents’ names me Henry, though they didn’t yell it often.”

 

“Really? I’m not sure I believe you were a well-behaved kid bruv.”

 

There was something about Harry, a mischievousness hiding just under the skin like he could execute a brutal prank and then sit back and stare unwaveringly at the Dean as he swore to his innocence. A sort of playfulness that Eggsy was responding to.

 

“I assure you it had more to do with the fact that they died when I quite young rather than any behaviour I exhibited.”

 

Harry wasn’t sure what had made him tell the young man, Eggsy, that he was an orphan. If Merlin was here he’s sure his oldest friend would say it had something to do with how beautiful the boy was when he smiled, or perhaps it was that as Eggsy walked beside him he caught the occasional glimpse of what promised to be a truly spectacular arse. Merlin would of course tell him to keep it in his pants as this boy was almost certainly a student and Harry was a professor and that crossed far too many lines for Harry to risk. Harry found himself agreeing with the tiny Merlin on his shoulder. But still, a little flirting never hurt anyone.

 

Telling someone your parents died when you were a lad is not flirting tiny Merlin reminded him, exasperation clear in his voice.

 

“Oh shit sorry bruv.”

 

“So, what subject has you in the library until close?” Harry asked intent on dispelling the air of contrition.

 

“Oh man Robotics, it sounds like such a cool subject and considering my majors are mechanical and electrical engineering you’d think I’d be able to do it but this final assessment is killing me. It’s due in like 3 weeks and I don’t have a clear idea on what I want to do.”

 

Harry turned to look at him, brow furrowed in concentration.

 

“Eggsy?” He drew the name out like he was remembering something and Eggsy raised an eyebrow. “Testing out how it sounds huh mate?” Harry laughed at that, but, Eggsy noticed, he didn’t deny it.

 

“Eggsy Unwin?”

 

“Yeah, that’s me.” He replied somewhat suspiciously, hiking his bag up tighter to his chest in case he had to make a run for it. It would be a shame Harry really was fit as fuck.

 

“In Merlin’s Advanced Robotics class.”

 

“Yeah…” Eggsy replied, still suspicious.

 

“Did you, by any chance, make a fully functioning replica of BB-8 that not only responds to British Sign Language as well as English but has such a high sensitivity to beginners sign language that it is ideal for working with children.”

 

They had stopped walking Harry looking fully at Eggsy now but the latter ducked his head embarrassed at the admiring tone of the older man’s voice.

 

“Well yeah but that was last semester and this is a whole new semester which requires a whole new idea, otherwise you get done for plagiarism.”

 

Harry huffed out a laugh at that last bit as Eggsy finally looked back up.

 

“I have known Merlin for far longer than you have been alive,” Harry said as he started walking again, slower this time. “And I don’t think I have ever seen him so impressed with someone as he is with you.”

 

Eggsy rubbed the back of his neck. He knew his lecturer enjoyed having Eggsy in his class but he hadn’t thought the bald man would talk about him to anyone. It was humbling.

 

“Why sign language?”

 

Eggsy looked up to find the older man looking at him curiously out of the corner of his eye as they walked along leisurely.

 

“My little sister, Daisy, she’s the cutest thing you know?” Harry gave him a small smile and a nod so Eggsy continued. “Well her dad, my step-dad, he wasn’t exactly the nicest blokes going around and one morning the little flower was feeling a bit sick, she had picked up a cold from somewhere and it was her first one so she wasn’t enjoying herself overly much.”

 

Here Eggsy took a deep breath and Harry felt dread fill his stomach, he had a vague idea of where this story was going and he knew without a doubt he was not going to like it.

 

“This was about 3 years ago now, back in my first year when Dais was barely walkin’ and I’d spent the night at a friend’s house and Dean was hungover like he normally was and well he smacked her about a bit when she wouldn’t stop screaming and it was hours until mum could get her out of the house and to the hospital and by that time there wasn’t nothing they could do.”

 

Eggsy sneaked a glance up at Harry to find the man’s face set like granite.

 

“It was ages ago and he’s in jail now.” Eggsy felt the need to add.

 

“Does Daisy like the BB-8?”

 

“Yeah!” Eggsy enthused “We went and saw it when it had been out for a while so there weren’t as many people there so no-one really minded when Daisy squealed every time he came on. She was making thumbs up at people for weeks.”

 

The sweet smile on Eggsy’s face melted Harry.

 

“Does the replica work as well as Merlin’s comments suggested?”

 

“Yeah bruv, Daisy’s still learning how to talk which can be a slow process since she can’t hear what the words are supposed to sound like but her sign language is pretty great so BB-8 is really useful. She won’t go anywhere without him.” Eggsy puffed up at the end, clearly proud of his work.

 

“How does she improve her sign language?”

 

Eggsy frowned looking slightly confused at the question. “Mum and I both learnt so we talk with her through sign language.”

 

“It’s admirable that you would work so hard to make things easier for her.”

 

Eggsy just looked even more confused. “She’s my little sis, what am I supposed to do?”

 

Harry just smiled, content to walk with this kind, beautiful young man, who was clearly deep in thought, until they reached the Underground.

 

“It was a pleasure to meet you, Eggsy, I’m sure I’ll see you around.” Certainly if it didn’t happen organically Harry would manufacture a situation.

 

“You too, thanks for letting me use your umbrella.” The shit eating grin was back and Harry found himself helplessly endeared.

 

“Anytime, dear boy.” Eggsy bit his lip as the older man walked away, thinking that that last comment sounded sincere and also that for a middle aged man Harry’s arse was fine as fuck.

 

**

 

“Why?”

 

Merlin stood with his arms crossed in front of the desk in the biggest lab engineering had.

 

“I simply wanted to see whether the young man produces something in his final project to warrant him being brought up in our lunch dates for the past year.”

 

Merlin raised a single eyebrow but Harry stood his ground and refused to be goaded.

 

“I suppose you’re going to tell me that this has nothing to do with the very long conversation you had with the lad in the rain the other week.”

 

“Does the Dean know you diverted all CCTV footage across the university to your computer for your own perverse voyeuristic pleasure?”

 

Merlin snorted. “What’s he going to do, fire me? And most people speed up when faced with heavy rain, not slow down. Was it so you could spend more time with the lad or so he would work in front of you and you could check out his arse?”

 

“Should you be aware of the relative attractiveness of one of your students arses?”

 

“Don’t try and lawyer your way out of this Harry. You can stay but if you distract him in any way you are gone, do you understand me?”

 

“Of course.” Harry replied smiling. Merlin was too curious for his own good, Harry knew he wouldn’t be able to resist.

 

Unfortunately for Harry, Merlin had saved Eggsy until last. “He’ll change the way I mark everyone else if I see him first.” Merlin explained when Harry had enquired (whined).

 

Finally, Eggsy opened the door to the lab, smiling when he saw Merlin and positively beaming when he saw Harry.

 

“Well lad what have you got?”

 

“Um, well a four year old?”

 

Eggsy stood to the side to reveal a frankly adorable little girl with BB-8 next to her. Harry stood up from where he had been leaning against a desk, gaining the curious girls attention.

 

_You must be Daisy_ he signed, preening when Eggsy’s jaw dropped and Merlin mutter ‘oh for fucks sake’ under his breath. 

 

The little girl nodded enthusiastically. _What’s your name_ she asked with her hands, letting go of Eggsy to do so.

 

Harry he spelt back smiling as she repeated it. _Would you and BB-8 like to come sit with me so Eggsy can do his presentation?_

 

Daisy looked up to Eggsy for confirmation, beaming and bounding over to Harry when her older brother nodded.

 

Eggsy took his place in front of Merlin’s desk sitting what appeared to be the top half of a human body made entirely out of metal and wiring.

 

“This is CC and she is coded with the complete dictionary of British Sign Language as well as colloquial signs. She also has a working voice box and can speak fluent English. I’ve wired her hands so she can complete even the most complex and subtle of signs perfectly. She also has a USB connection through which audio books can be uploaded to her and because she has very sensitive sensors she is able to translate the books into BSL-“ at this both Merlin and Harry raised their eyebrows, impressed at Eggsy’s practicality. 

 

“Her sensors also pick up on sounds around her which at the push of this button” Eggsy pushed a button on top of CC’s left should, “she can translate to BSL.” CC started signing and Harry nodded at Merlin’s glance, she translated what Eggsy had said.

 

“Finally, her eyes are camera’s which can also translate BSL into English with the press of this button.” Eggsy pressed the button on CC’s right shoulder and started signing to her. 

 

“When a person signs to CC and finishes with End. Reply. CC will converse with that person, though this is the most underdeveloped feature as CC is not an AI.” CC had a robotic voice but it was not unpleasant, though not as pleasant as Eggsy laughing awkwardly and rubbing his hand through his hair making it stick up in places. 

 

Merlin started testing CC and her programming, asking Harry to come over at one point to test the BSL components but eventually Merlin declared them finished.

 

“I passed right?” Eggsy looked so hopeful but Merlin couldn’t help laughing at what a stupid question that was.

 

“I’d say that would be a fair assumption lad.”

 

Eggsy beamed at Merlin hugging him tight. Harry stayed seated with Daisy in his lap happily signing at CC across the room with BB-8 beeping and running between the two in apparent excitement.

 

Eggsy finally let a shell shocked Merlin go and picked up CC, making his way over to Harry and Daisy.

 

“Thanks for looking after her Haz.”

 

“She was no trouble,” Harry replied, honestly.

 

Eggsy laughed ducking his head and looking up at Harry through his eyelashes. “That was my last assessment so me and a certain little flower are going to get ice-cream. Would you-uh-would you like to come?”

 

“I’d love to.” Eggsy beams at Harry, delighted, and Harry can’t help but smile back.

 

**

 

Three hours or so later Harry and Eggsy shared their first kiss in front of the gelato shop Harry insisted on showing them when Daisy had asked what gelato was.

 

**

 

Two weeks later results were published and Eggsy topped Merlin’s class.

 

**

 

A day after that Merlin asks Eggsy if he wants to do his Masters.

 

After much deliberation, Eggsy accepts.

 

**

 

Two and a half months later Eggsy blurts out the first ‘I love you’ during sex. Harry responds in kind. Eggsy ruins the afterglow by telling Harry that he doesn’t need to say things he don’t mean. Harry tells Eggsy that he is 51 years old and he knows his own emotions. He repeats it first thing in the morning and proceeds to ‘up his game’ when it comes to showing Eggsy just how true the words are.

 

**

 

Four months after that Harry asks Eggsy to move in.

 

Eggsy declines.

 

**

 

A week after that they have their first all-out fight, where both of their repressed emotions from the last week combine with their fears to create a screaming match of biblical proportions. They meet up the next day in the back booth of a café they both love near the university and after they’ve made up Eggsy says that he’s glad they had that fight. When Harry raises an eyebrow Eggsy explains that it’s reassuring to know that no matter how furious or Harry is with Eggsy or how betrayed he’s feeling he won’t raise his fists to him. And that his apology came with respect to Eggsy’s opinion, like he had actually been listening to Eggsy during the fight.

 

**

 

They eventually find a house together that is all on one story so Daisy, BB-8 and CC can all get around easily and Harry stops marking specific moments. He had glanced at the display rings in a jewellers window the other day and while he knows that Eggsy will think it’s too early, Harry knows that when the time comes he will take Daisy and her small robot army and find the perfect ring for their perfect Eggsy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and thank you AO3 for FINALLY letting me put this up!


End file.
